blackwell_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris Blackwell
The click-clack of heels can be heard across the laminated wooden floor of the Out of Time office entrance as Iris strides over to the reception desk.The standout of her character is her porcelain unblemished skin, almost as pale as death itself. Her raven black hair flows loosely down her hourglass frame, covered in a tight dark business jacket, a silk blouse and a matching dark skirt. On her arm she carries a small black handbag. She taps her pristine black nails impatiently upon the marble desktop until a young woman appears from a side office, with her phone held casually to her ear. She seats herself in the receptionist's chair, seemingly oblivious to Iris' presence. "Eurgh, I know. Like, why does she even like that guy, I mean he barely has a...." ''Iris shows her disdain by loudly clearing her throat, causing the woman to stop and look up at her. She sighs, frowning at Iris. ''"I'm going to have to call you back. Why? Because some people can't be patient." ''She slowly and patronisingly turns her phone off, keeping her gaze fixed on Iris, finally placing it next to the computer. ''"Can I help you?" ''she says, in a bored and mocking tone. ''"I'm here to see Ms Carson." ''Iris' words are brief as she surveys the girl. Half Demon and.....Half Vampire. And clearly lacking any manners. ''"I don't appreciate being kept waiting, or talked to in such a manner." ''The receptionist looks at Iris as if she has trodden in something unpleasant. ''"I don't think you know exactly who you're talking to, but if my father hears about how you've spoken to me, I can assure you that....." ''Iris narrows her eyes. ''"I can assure you, I don't. I can also assure you that if you want to hide behind fathers, I believe you will find yourself outmatched. Now, I am here to see Ms Carson. Kindly inform her that Iris Blackwell is in the waiting room." ''With that, she makes her way to the leather sofas for visitors. The girl at the desk takes a moment to let Iris' words sink in before her face drops and she grabs the reception phone off the hook and punches in several numbers. Iris gives a small smirk as she watches her out of the corner of her eye, folding her left leg over her right. ''"Miss Carson? Miss Iris Blackwell here to see you." ''She places the phone back into the cradle and grabs her own phone before running off into a bathroom, a frantic murmuring emanating from behind the doors. Iris' eyes turned to another young woman walking towards the sofas. Evidently very young, the girl is nevertheless strikingly beautiful, so much that Iris pauses for a moment to acknowledge the fact, usually being someone who sees herself as a creature of unmatched perfection. ''"Miss Blackwell?" ''Iris unwraps her legs and stands from her seat. Even though the younger girl is also in heels, Iris still towers over her diminutive figure. ''"I'm Miss Carson's assistant, Eisley. Miss Carson is ready to see you now. Would you like to follow me?" ''Iris can sense the girl's nervousness, but answers her with a small nod. The two set of for Elizabet's office and once inside the room, Iris and Elizabet meet face to face for the first time. Each woman stares the other down, both exceptionally beautiful and with many similar features. Finally, the ice is broken by Eisley's quiet voice. ''"Would, umm, anyone like some tea? Coffee? Some ice water?" ''Iris breaks from the stareoff and turns to Elizabet's assistant. ''"A bellini if you will." ''Eisley blinks in confusion before looking to Elizabet for help. ''"Eisley dear, run down to the restaurant and ask them to make a bellini for Miss Blackwell if you would. And if we are throwing tradition out of the window, I'll take a dirty martini. Run along now dear." ''Still confused, Eisley nevertheless obeys and disappears from sight. The Blackwell woman and the journalist turn to face each other once more. ''"A pleasure to meet you in person Miss Blackwell. I would be lying if I were to say I was not jealous, you are even more exquisite in person." '' Iris could feel the sexual energy emanating from Elizabet, and could almost taste her lust in the air. True, Iris was a modern day beacon of beauty, lusted after by both men and women throughout the world. ''"You are quite a pleasure on the eyes yourself Miss Carson." ''Without invitation, she takes a seat opposite to Elizabet's. ''"A pity I am only here on business." ''You could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife. ''"Shall we commence the interview?" ''Elizabet crosses her legs slowly and suggestively. ''"Perhaps we should wait for our drinks first. After all, why rush things?" ''Iris crosses her own legs in match. At this point Eisley arrives with a drink in each hand, walking carefully as to not teeter on her heels and spill any of the liquid. She hands the orange beverage to Iris and the clear to Elizabet before nervously standing beside her mentor. Elizabet takes up the glass before looking over to Eisley. ''"Is there something more you need dear?" ''Eisley turns red at the question, bringing her arms up and crossing them over her neck and breasts as if someone had just unclothed her suddenly. ''"I...ummm......I think I left my clipboard in the restaurant......" With that she quickly took her leave from the room, closing the door behind her. "Well, seems like we're finally alone." ''Iris re-crosses her legs and an evil smile is painted on her red lips. ''"Indeed. Well then miss Blackwell, would you like to begin?" "I thought you'd never ask." First, please state your full name and any titles you may carry. Iris: "Iris Katharina Angéle Joan Blackwell. My parents clearly had a penchant for naming me after women burnt at the stake." Elizabet: "Your mother lived her early life through the Salem Witch Trials did she not? She must have seen her fair share of public executions." Iris: "Indeed. She once told me she almost considered naming me after Abigail Williams." Elizabet: "A fact I am sure is new to all our readers. Any reason for the change of mind?" Iris: "I know mother and Abigail never saw eye to eye, and when Abigail disappeared it was rumoured she had sailed to Boston and became a prostitute, when in fact mother had....disposed of her. A shame really, I admired Abigail's work." Elizabet: "How so?" Iris: "Accusing the wife of your lover of a crime just so that you can eliminate any competition? Manipulation at its finest." '' When and where exactly were you born? Iris: ''" Where is it you live now? I'm sure our readers would love to know a bit about your background and how you ended up where you are now. Tell us about your family. Are you close with them? What would you describe your sexual orientation as? A faint smirk toyed at the corner of Iris's blood red lips. Looking into Elizabet's eyes, Iris stayed silent for several moments. When she seemed satisfied with the amount of tension that had been built between herself and her interviewer, Iris leaned back in her chair. A mischievous glimmer danced in her eyes as she finally gave her answer. "Greedy." Is there a special someone in your life? Do you have any pets? Veganism is the new way to eat. Do you follow it or a specific diet? Elizabet's question irked Iris. If interviews were something she detested, irrelevant questions in those very interviews were enough to put her in an irritable mood. Iris: "I've never bothered concerning myself with fad diet trends. They only serve to reassure those on earth with an expiration date that they can prolong the inevitable." The gender spectrum is blowing up at the moment. What do you identify as? Any thoughts on the movement? What is it you do for a living exactly? Describe a typical day for you. What are some of the things you enjoy doing? What don't you like? Any pet peeves? Are you afraid of anything in particular? Do you have any particular hobbies or interests? Do you have any strange or unusual skills you think our readers would like to know about? What is your possession? Is there anything you want more than anything else in the world? What kind of music are you into? Is there anything in the current charts catching your ear? What drink would you order from a high class restaurant menu? Is there anyone out there in the celebrity world that you have a crush on? You took our MBTI test before the interview. Do you think your result was fitting? Finally, is there a message you would like to give our readers?